1. Field
The present disclosure relates to information processing technology, and more particular, to an information processing method applicable in an electronic device.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices, such as desktop computers, notebook PCs and PADs, have been widely used in daily life. PAD is very popular today since it occupies a smaller space. FIG. 1 shows a schematic view of a structure of a PAD. As shown in FIG. 1, the PAD is placed at a certain angle by means of a rotation damping coefficient (a rotation damping) between a rotation shaft 2 provided inside of the PAD and connected with a supporting portion 1 and a rotation shaft shell (connected to a housing of the PAD) wrapping around the rotation shaft 2. If the rotation damping coefficient is too small, a frictional resistance generated is not sufficient for retaining the PAD at a desired angle. If the rotation damping coefficient is too large, a large damping makes it difficult to rotate the PAD when the angle is needed to be changed, though the PAD can be retained at the desired angle.